


Mud

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Lian and Kory make mud pies.





	Mud

"I'm making a mud pie," Lian informed Aunt Kory. She watched as Aunt Kory knelt down beside her in the back yard and inspected the pot Lian had stolen from the kitchen. It was currently full of dirt, water, a handful of dandelions, and a generous amount of rocks. Lian didn't think she needed to tell Aunt Kory that the dirt was chocolate, the rocks peanuts, and the dandelions were the "special ingredient." Aunt Kory was pretty smart, after all. 

"We did not make mud pies on Tamaran," Aunt Kory remarked, hesitantly adding an additional handful of dirt to the mixture. It really was too much dirt, and Lian wasn't at all happy about that, but she supposed Aunt Kory hadn't done it on purpose.

"Maybe they did, but you didn't make them," Lian suggested. "Aunt Donna never made them, either. I don't think mud pies are something princesses do."

"Hmm. Why do you suppose that is?" Aunt Kory asked, tilting her head as though the answer was genuinely important to her. 

Lian shrugged. "It's pretty messy."

Aunt Kory picked up a stick and broke it in half, and Lian thought it would make a great spoon as she took it from Aunt Kory. "Being a superhero is messy, but I manage that pretty well. Perhaps being clean is overrated." 

Lian nodded enthusiastically. "It really is."


End file.
